leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Dome Fossil
|} The Dome Fossil (Japanese: こうらのカセキ Carapace Fossil) is a Fossil introduced in Generation I that can be regenerated into . It is the counterpart of the Helix Fossil. In the core series games Price / |N/A|N/A}} |N/A| 500}} | 7,000| 500}} |N/A| 500}} |} |} Effect Passive effect If brought to the one of the following locations, the Dome Fossil can be regenerated into an . |} Generation I and III In the Generation I and III games, the Dome Fossil is a Key Item. Generation IV onward From Generation IV onward, the Dome Fossil is no longer a Key Item, and is a normal item. Therefore, multiples of them can be obtained, they can be held, and sent to other players via trading. Description |A fossil of a Pokémon that lived in prehistoric times.}} |A piece of ancient marine Pokémon's shell.}} |A fossil of an ancient, seafloor-dwelling Pokémon. It appears to be part of a shell.}} |A fossil of an ancient Pokémon that lived in the sea. It appears to be part of a shell.}} |A fossil from a prehistoric Pokémon that once lived in the sea. It could be a shell or carapace.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | / | Mt. Moon (choice between this and the Helix Fossil) | |- | | Mt. Moon (choice between this and the Helix Fossil) | |- | | | The Underground (after obtaining the National Pokédex) |- | | | (Ruins of Alph) |- | | | Twist Mountain (after obtaining the National Pokédex) |- | | | Twist Mountain Join Avenue s |- | | | (Glittering Cave) (after entering the Hall of Fame) |- | | | (Mirage spots) |- | | | Trade |- | | Konikoni City ( ) | Poké Pelago Isle Aphun: Rare-Treasure Hunting, Interesting-Item Hunting |- | | Mt. Moon (choice between this and the Helix Fossil) | Cerulean Cave |} |} Appearance In the anime In the main series Dome Fossils were first seen in Shell Shock!. They made up the structure of the island Fukuhara Island No. 4, and were revived into Kabuto in red moonlight, causing the whole island to collapse and sink. A Dome Fossil made a cameo appearance in Ancient Family Matters! during a visual representation of Roark's love of Fossils in an argument with Byron. In A Night in the Nacrene City Museum!, a Dome Fossil was first seen chasing Hawes, as he claimed it to be doing, but was later seen safely placed in a display case. Hawes later explained what it was to Ash and . It was later revealed that the in the Nacrene City Museum was using its move to make the Dome Fossil float and chase after Hawes after he put its mask in a display case, thinking that it was a replica Yamask mask given to him as a gift from the company that made a replica after purchasing it from them for the museum. In Pokémon Origins ]] A Dome Fossil briefly appeared in File 2: Cubone, where it was shown being hogged by a at Mt. Moon. In the TCG Both the Dome and Helix Fossils appear on the artwork for the card. However, the artwork depicts the Dome Fossil as the Fossil of a , Kabuto's evolution, rather than of a Kabuto. The two Fossils were later split off into their own individual cards. |type=Trainer|enset=Fossil|enrarity=Common|ennum=62/62|jpsetlink=Fossil|jpset=Mystery of the Fossils|jprarity=Common|enset2=Legendary Collection|enrarity2=Common|ennum2=109/110|enset3=EX Sandstorm|enrarity3=Common|ennum3=91/100|enset4=EX Legend Maker|enrarity4=Common|ennum4=79/92|jpsetlink4=EX Legend Maker|jpset4=Mirage Forest|jprarity4=Uncommon|jpnum4=078/086|enset5=EX Holon Phantoms|enrarity5=Common|ennum5=92/110|enset6=EX Power Keepers|enrarity6=Common|ennum6=85/108|jpsetlink6=EX Power Keepers|jpset6=World Champions Pack|jprarity6=Common|jpnum6=087/108}} |type=Trainer|enset=Majestic Dawn|enrarity=Common|ennum=89/100|jpsetlink=Moonlit Pursuit/Dawn Dash|jpset=Dawn Dash|jprarity=Uncommon|ensetlink2=Platinum: Arceus|enset2=Arceus|enrarity2=Common|ennum2=92/99|jpsetlink2=Platinum: Arceus|jpset2=Advent of Arceus|jprarity2=Uncommon|jpnum2=082/090}} In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=甲殼化石 |zh_cmn=甲殼化石 / 甲壳化石 |fr=Fossile Dôme |de=Domfossil |it=Domofossile |ko=껍질화석 Kkeopjil Hwaseok |pt_br=Fóssil Cúpula (TCG) Fóssil de Redoma (The Official Pokémon Handbook) |es=Fósil Domo |vi=Hóa thạch giáp xác }} Category:Fossils Category:Key Items de:Domfossil es:Fósil domo fr:Fossile Dôme ja:こうらのカセキ zh:甲壳化石（道具）